Diary
by Sesshylovers
Summary: Short pages of a diary of Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dairy,

Today was almost the usual. Inuyasha had yelled at me to get up, making breakfast. But the most unusual thing that happened is what is making my mind go round and round.

As I was going to go bathe, which took me forever to find a hot spring, was Sesshomaru! Just there he was tying his kimono shut; his silver hair was still damp sticking to him and his golden eyes so much like Inuyasha's staring up at me. I had felt my blush swarm across my face as he smirked and left.

Authors note: It's gonna be slow going and short. I had this idea as I stared at a deleted chapter 31 gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I see you there , don't know where you came from. Unaware the stare of someone"**

Dear Diary,

Hello again, it's been five days and I still can't get that blasted silver haired demon out of my mind for some reason. I know that usually Sesshomaru smirks or smiles someone dies, so why am I not dead?

Right now Inuyasha is with Kikyo, again. I have given up on Inuyasha for a while now, I only feel for him like as a sibling. Shippo is trying to get his crush's attention as I write this and Miroku and Sango have run off.

Inuyasha is still crazy about the jewel shards and still calls me just his shard detector. I just want to lie down and wake up and find that the past two years of jewel hunting and trying to kill Naraku was over.

I'm going to bed now, but I know that my thoughts will be on that smirk. Am I crazy? Ha Kagome Higurashi insane . . . but it's a real possibility.

Authors note: Reviews= more chapters/ longer chapters. Thank you all for the favorites! –throws hearts at everyone- the song used is Say When - The Fray


	3. Chapter 3

"**Trippin' out, spinning around, I'm underground, I fell down"**

Dear Diary,

Today was horrid! As we were fighting a snake demon with two jewel shards in his neck and tail Sango had gotten hurt! The snake demon had flicked Inuyasha into a tree and Sango had gone to help him up and ended up getting a fang in her back!

In the end Inuyasha had killed the damned snake but Sango was still unconscious and bleeding too much. Miroku stayed by her side and I helped tend to her wounds but it seems that she'll stay that way for a while. Miroku all but broke down; Inuyasha had left the second that we found this village. I think he feels guilty about how she took the hit for him.

Me and Miroku also found out the snake was poisonous! Oh poor Sango! Now all I can do is just stay by her side. All I can think about is how am I gonna help her? How am I going to make it better? How am I going to keep Miroku from breaking down? May the Kami's help us all, especially Sango and Miroku.

Authors Note: The song on top is called Alice by Avril Lavigne. Thank you so much kristina. .3 , I hope I can write up to your likes ^~^ I'm really glad you like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Dreaming dreams with happy endings"**

Dear Dairy,

I can't take it anymore! Miroku was holding on to Sango with the death grip and Inuyasha has taken Shippo to Kaede's to see what we can do to help Sango. I feel so worried and sad, so I all but ran out of the hut that we have been staying at, to the forest, oh how much I wish I could go home!

As I jogged in the unfamiliar forest did I feel this pulling power that made me gasp, it felt soft and powerful at the same time. It felt like an object, an old very old object that I had to find. Like my limbs were on fire did I follow it like the way was paved, the power was under the river. I walked around that river for about thirty minutes before I found an inlet in the water, it turned out to be a cave.

I felt so sacred as I dived with just my bra and panties on, I remember everything as I swam as hurtful because I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see a thing! I just followed it till I felt something sharp, like a piece of jagged bone. After foundering around and just about giving up did I feel it and grabbed it.

When I broke the surface of the water could I see what I had in my hands. It was a golden dark blue chain with a silver crescent moon that looked very familiar. For some reason I put it around my neck and clasped it into place. After that I quickly got on my clothes and went back to Miroku and an unconscious Sango. Miroku didn't even look up as I came in.

Another's Notes: Yay it's done!


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain "**_

Dear Diary,

Inuyasha is still gone, Miroku's body has given out and he's running a fever. I have laid him beside Sango. Even Kirara is asleep. Everything is just getting worse and worse, what am I supposed to do?

It has been two days since I found the pendent, it seems that it has some kind of writing on it but I can't read it, it's totally a different language! I have no clue how long I have sat on the steps of our borrowed hut just turning the pendent trying to understand what was written. The pendent is the only thing keeping me calm, the soft pulse of it ringing in my heart and limbs. It's as if it's waiting for something.

Author's notes:

Thank you Angelus Ulquiorra, I'm happy your like my little story ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

"**This walking nightmare lingers"**

Chapter Six

Dear Diary,

Today I awoke up late and found Sango on the floor shaking, I tried to heal her best I could with my miko powers but it won't work! But I did find a way to calm her shaking with honey and putting Miroku by her side.

I had her tales of honey calming people but I never thought it would work. All I could think was how Inuyasha should be back by now! Oh I'm so scared and worried, what happens if- no I can't think about that!

After hours of watching them did I take a small nap only to be woken by a screeching, a demon had come to get the half of the jewel I had! I had tried to get to my bows and arrows but I couldn't reach them, I got knocked out quite quickly, a little too quickly.

Now here I am with just you in a dark hole that I can't get out of. May Kami help me! Or hopefully Inuyasha.

I have tried yelling for help for hours and hours till my throat went raw. It took me until then to find you; I'm so surprised I had you with me, for I have hooked you onto my hip. Thank the Kami I have you, I am not alone now and I also still have the pendent.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hope begins in the dark . . .if you just listen"**

Dear Diary,

I have been awake for hours and hours, just crying my eyes out and clawing at the dirt around me. I can see the sunlight but it doesn't reach me, as if it is teasing me. My nails have become bloody stumps and I have lost my shoe, and my head hurts, I thinks it's bleeding but I can't tell in this despairing darkness closing in on me.

And then there was hope blossoming in my heart, there was an annoying voice near here! The voice had said;

"—Wait up father!" and so I yelled and yelled till I heard something that made a smile come across my face.

"H-hello is there anyone down there?!" The boy yelled.

"Yes please help me! Please!" I cried.

"I'll be right back!" the boy yelled back. I slumped down in the moist dirt and held onto you closely and then strapped you to my hip. Almost an hour later, I had thought that he had forgot about me when a rope fell down to me.

"Grasp the rope! I'll pull you up!" the boy yelled and I didn't wait on second. I felt tears fall from my eyes as sunlight hit my skin and I took in the scene before me; lush green grass, bright blue sky, and a human boy and man helping me out of the hole.


	8. Chapter 8

"**There are always good things mixed with the bad."**

Dear Diary,

I have been rescued for about two days now and Inuyasha has not found me and I have no clue how to find the village that I was taken from. What will happen with Sango and Miroku?

Is Miroku awake? Is he still running a fever? Is Sango doing better? Is everything going to be okay?

For the past two days I have had a nice bath and a good meal and have been staying with the head of the village and his kind wife. And it so turned out that the person that rescued me was their sons!

I also been healing the sick with my miko powers the best I could and I have been asking about the whereabouts to the village and I am on the other side of the country. Tomorrow I am going to the market and getting some things so I can start my travels to the village.

I am tired of waiting for Inuyasha, Sango's life hangs in the balance.

Goodnight my dear friend.


End file.
